Pokemon: Looming Shadows
by A Foolish Fool
Summary: Times in Orre were good, Touristry boomed, new species of Pokemon were shipped, and some wild populations started. However, destruction is brewing. Shadow Pokemon are returned, much bigger and more devastating then ever before. A new hero, Dustin, rises to join a group of vigilantes, some of which are infamous across Orre, to bring back balance and stop the guilty party, Game 3
1. Chapter 1 - A beginning to a start

**I do not own Pokémon.**

_Author Note: This story is about the Orre region, shown in Pokémon Colosseum and XD gale of darkness, if you have not played these games (which you seriously should, especially XD) I must warn you, rules are a little different and some important concepts are brought into play. If you choose to read this without playing the games, then it may be a good idea to read the wiki to get a better understanding. However, if you are ok with a little confusion, I do explain the basics. Enjoy old and new fans of Orre alike!_

_-A Foolish Fool_

**Pokemon: Looming Shadows**

Chapter 1: The Beginning of a start

Why do my hands still smell? I dropped off the Cologne's Isaac asked me to pick up at the store like ten minutes ago and my hands still reek of the stuff. It was supposed to relax Pokémon, but it helped him with his back.

"Dustin!" A voice shouted, I turned to see one of my neighbors, Mrs. Freizburg, I waved back and kept going. Like most of the villagers of Agate, she was older and friendly. I was an exception, my Father had dropped me off here when I was five and then left on some important duty, that was a little over a decade ago. He had dropped me off with an old friend of his, Isaac, who has taken care of me since.

I hadn't seen ol' Dad since, but he writes every once in a while and sends me gifts. When I was nine, he sent me my best friend and partner, Leafeon, though he was an Eevee then.

As I reached my destination, a small run off waterfall and washed my hands, I remembered the day my friend became a Leafeon, it was a day I will remember for the rest of my life. I walked trough the cave, lost in memory.

All those years ago, Me and Eevee had been playing, I was chasing him through our little town. He led me through the tunnel at the bottom of the town, the one that let to the Town's famous Relic to the Legendary Celebi, The Agate Stone.

I chased him around the small stone circle, around the mighty Relic, when Eevee stopped and looked out at the base of the surrounding forest. A small mossy and black rock was half buried in the ground, I had never noticed it before, but now it had a certain…energy to it. I was going to suggest we head back home when I heard the voice of my neighbor and Rival, Jordan.

We had our usual banter, then he challenged me to a battle. Me and Eevee eagerly accepted. We finished his beloved Nuzleaf with a well aimed _Return, _That's when it happened, the moss covered rock began to glow, and so did Eevee. The rock changed my friend into the powerful Grass Pokémon, Leafeon. I had been uneasy about it at first, but Leafeon was exactly like Eevee, and was even more powerful.

Back in the present, I smiled at my sweet memories, and patted the Relic. I felt comfortable today, I had my favorite faded grey pants, and my favorite forest green green shirt, that had the black outline of a pokeball on it. I decided to mosey home, maybe get a snack or something. That's when my life changed.

Figures ran in all directions, people lay unconscious on the ground, and some small fires burned around town. What the Hell was going on!?

I sprinted to Isaac's home on the far west of town, Hoping that I wasn't too late.

I threw open the front door to find my guardian kneeled over in pain.

"Isaac! Are you ok!? What is going on!?" I ran forward to help him up.

"Dustin, I-I'm fine, I scared off the intruder, he just managed to hurt me, I-" A figure ran into the house, he wore strange white armor, a helmet that covered his face and a red scarf. He grinned when he saw me, "Aha, is that a Pokémon I spot on your belt? Give it here kid, so I won't have to hurt you."

I moved into a battle stance, refusing to give up my beloved Leafeon. "Oh, you think you can take me in a fight then? Ha, alright then, bring it kid!"

MYSTERY TROOPER DOMINIC WOULD LIKE TO BATTLE:  
>MYSTERY TROOPER DOMINIC sent out Ryhorn!<p>

"Go Leafeon!"

Dustin: O Dominic: O

Leafeon (Male) Lv 24 - Ryhorn (Male) Lv 25  
>(100% Health) - (100% Health)<p>

_Leafeon used Razor Leaf! Ryhorn (64%)_

_Ryhorn used Fury Attack! Hit Three Times! Leafeon (51%)_

_Leafeon used Razor Leaf! Critical Hit! _

_Ryhorn Fainted! Leafeon gained 348 EXP._

Dominic: No No No! You were tougher than you look!

Received 537 P

"…This isn't over kid! I will get you!" He ran out, leaving us alone.

"Isaac…What is going on here?"

He looked up at me, "Dustin, there is far too much to explain and we simply don't have the time. Now I need you to deliver a message for me." I nodded in understanding, "Far to the West of here is a Pokémon Lab, find Professor Krane, and tell him that Cipher has returned."

"Yes sir, but uh…how am I supposed to get there? That is way too far to go on foot."

He stumbled over to the coffee table, reaching underneath it and pressed a button deep in it's groove. A section of the floor opened with a staircase leading down. "Down there is where I keep our most valuable possessions. You will see a corner filled with gifts from your father, before you say anything, you weren't ready for them yet, that is why you never received them." I was in fact about to say something. "Now go, time is of the essence!"

I walked down the rather narrow staircase that led to the secret basement, it ran all the way under the house. My eyes instantly fell on my transportation out of here, a sleek, black, Desert Rider 3000 Bike. One of the fastest available. Attached was a note.

Dustin-

_Happy Birthday, _

_I hope this gets you where you need to go,_

_Be safe,_

_Love,_

_ Dad_

Next to the bike was a jacket hanging on the wall, a riding jacket. I grabbed it and put it on, it fit like a glove! furrowing a little bit beyond my waist. The deep sandy brown matched my clothes and hair well as well, but thats just a bonus. The fingerless gloves (black) I slipped on worked twice as grip for the handles (and battling) as well as the ignition key, I was the only one who could start it. In a small chest was 10,000 P. a small device sat there, silver and electronic. I picked it up, and it buzzed with an email.

From: Isaac-

Re: Introduction

Dustin-

This is a P*DA , A Pokemon Digital Assistant, it has tons of features for you to use,

I am sure you will find more as you go,

See you upstairs

-Isaac

Now for the real question, how was I going to get this out of here?

* * *

><p>I said my goodbyes to Isaac, he assured me that him and Eagun would sort the town out, and that I needed to go.<p>

I dragged the bike to the city limits and then boarded it. It took some time before I got used to the bike's controls and weight, but by the time I was halfway to the Lab, I was zooming like a pro.

I passed an ominous gated house on the side of the road, lighting streaked through the sky only above it. I only stayed for a second taking in the strange place before I was off again.

The Pokemon Lab was not too difficult to find, I parked the bike and looked up at it. The Lab was a clean white building with a holographic Pokeball coming off the roof.

The main entrance doors opened automatically as I got close, a blond woman sat at a desk, looking busy. As I got closer, I noted that she was just shuffling papers around, pretending to look busy.

"hello, welcome to The Pokemon Research Lab, how can I assist you hon?" She asked, an undertone of boredom in her voice.

"Hi, I am here to speak with Prof. Krane."

"I'm sorry, he is currently in a meeting, may I ask the nature of this discussion?"

"I am afraid not, tell him that Isaac Rudvin sent me, oh yeah, my name's Dustin."

"Alright, wait there Dustin, I will let him know he has a visitor." She got up and walked away and I sat on a bench in the corner.

After about five minutes, she came back and informed me that the Prof. would be with me shortly. Another figure emerged from the same elevator the receptionist came from, he looked to be in his early twenties, a yellow jacket covered his slender frame, black pants hung down, sea green eyes glinted in the light, and spiky red hair popped.

He saw me and stopped, walking over. "hey, can I help you with anything?"

"No, I'm just waiting to speak with Prof. Krane."

"Oh, you must be Dustin, I overheard Millie talking to Krane, I'm Michael."

My mind went blank for a second. This was Michael, THE Michael, child hero of Orre, an idol to me, and he was having a casual conversation with me. "he-hello Michael, its amazing to meet you!"

"Heh, thanks, hmm…your a trainer aren't you? You got that look to you…you are from Agate aren't you?"

"Yes and Yes! how did you know that?"

"People from there have a certain energy to them, they are…more attuned to nature. I have a feeling you are going to be real tough one day, I look forward to battling you when that happens."

"Wow, I don't know what to say…"

"Heh, listen, I gotta go, I hope we meet again Dustin…" He exited the Lab, leaving me alone again. It didn't last long, a man came down from the elevator and came over to me. He had long ad shaggy brown hair, thin glasses and eyes that squinted a lot. A lime green dress shirt and cargo pants were covered by a flowing Lab coat.

"Hello, Dustin I presume? I am Professor Krane, How may I be of service? Come with me." He took me into a small side room with science gadgets and computers littering the work space. "When I heard that it was a message from Isaac I knew it must be important."

"It is sir, he told me to tell you that…Well Sir that Cipher has returned…

_Dustin explained everything to Prof. Krane._

"Wow, that is shocking! I can't believe it, I thought we had them last time, but man they just keep coming back up." He fiddled with his computer for a minute, "there, the first people who should know have been informed"

"uh, Who is Cipher?"

"You came all this way and you don't even know why?!" I shook my head, "Well Cipher is a group that started oh almost twenty years ago, they created "Shadow Pokemon" by artificially closing the hearts of the Pokémon that were to be used. These Shadow Pokémon were stronger than regular ones and had powerful moves that required no PP, and also were super effective against non shadow Pokémon. But these Shadow Pokémon had no sense of the evil they were commiting, they had little sense of awareness or compassion. Shadow Pokémon were completing under Cipher's control, performing anything asked even attacking people!"

"Thats horrible!"

"Indeed, the worst part was that they managed to do it in secret, Cipher managed to completely take over towns and distribute shadow Pokémon to civilians for their own villainous gain. A hero managed to topple them with help from a girl that could see Shadow Pokémon for what they were, Shadow Pokémon emit a strange purple-black aura that is not usually able to be seen, otherwise they appear normal. But the two managed to steal every Shadow Pokémon from Cipher using a special _Snag Machine _that allowed the user to swipe a Pokémon from its trainer in battle.

"These two nabbed every single one and returned them back to normal, toppling Cipher in the process. Everyone believed them to be finished but a decade ago, Cipher returned, creating even more powerful and diverse shadow Pokémon, their dream and goal was to create an "unpurifiable" Shadow Pokémon known as XD001. We here at the lab were the first to recognize their return and built a Purification Machine to much more efficiently purify Shadow Pokémon As well as creating another Snag Machine and a Shadow Monitor that could detect Shadow Pokémon for anyone. Michael used it to take down Cipher for a second time and even purify XD001. You probably know about Michaels deeds though."

"Yeah, he is an idol to me."

"A good idol kid."

"I want to assist you in taking down Cipher."

"You do? Well I suppose we could use the help, hmmm, lets have a battle and I can test your potential."

"Alright."

He took me outside and then faced me again, "You only have one Pokemon so I will use only one as well. Show me what you got." out of the corner of my eye I could see Michael observing the battle.

PKMN PROF KRANE WOULD LIKE TO BATTLE:  
>PKMN PROF KRANE sent out Wartortle!<p>

"Go! Leafeon!"

Dustin: O Krane: O

Leafeon (Male) Lv. 24 - Wartortle (Male) Lv. 26

(100%) (100%)

_Leafeon used Razor Leaf! It was Super Effective! Wartortle (39%)_

_Wartortle used Ice Beam! It was Super Effective! Leafeon (19%)_

_Leafeon used Return! Wartortle Fainted!_

_Leafeon gained 752 Exp! Leafeon is now level 25!_

Krane: Hmm I think you will work…

_Dustin received 974 P_

"Hmm, You have a lot of potential Dustin, I think you will do well, please follow me." We walked back to the room from before, Krane went over to an electronic container in the corner of the room, he unlocked three separate locks, and flipped up the lid.

He pulled out a slender black machine. "This is the Snag Machine 3000, I want you to use it," He helped me slip it over my left arm like a second sleeve, it was adjustable so he fit it to the dimensions of my arm. The black fit in well with my rider coat.

"And here is a Shadow Monitor so you can see Shadows." He slipped the small device on my headband. "I upgraded it so you not only see Shadow Pokémon, but gather information on them, can gain information on any Pokémon from the Pokédex, record video and all sorts of things. Oh and take these!"

_Dustin obtained 5 Pokéballs!_

I looked into a mirror, taking in my new look. I liked it, it made me look tough.

"Yes," Krane said when we were done, "You will be very helpful. Tell me Dustin, would you be willing to do me a favor and take a Pokemon under your care?"

Yes

No

he pressed a few buttons on his computer and a panel of the floor receded, revealing a staircase. Why does everyone have secret staircases in the floor?

"Well, After you" beneath the Lab was a small basement that mirrored the room in size and build. A table sat in the corner covered in pedestaled Pokeballs. "In each of these balls is a rare Pokemon, three from every region. I have been studying the habits and powers of them, would you please choose one and raise it. You already have a grass type so you probably don't want a third of them, that leaves fire or water."

I looked over the twelve remaining Pokemon, how to choose? Before I could make a decision, an extremely loud crash could be heard from outside, shouts filled the air too, what was happening?

A large, bull of a man, came charging down the stairs, wearing slightly tight white armor. So Cipher had arrived. He wrapped his thick arm around Krane and threw him over his shoulder like a sack.

"Not Again!" Krane moaned. I ran forward to try and aid the Professor, but the man just backhanded me so hard that I smashed into a table and smacked my skull on cement. Needless to say I blacked out for a few seconds.

When I came-to again, I found that all the Pokeballs were gone as was Krane and the man. Shouts were still coming from outside, they hand't left yet!

I stumbled up the stairs, trying to ignore my pulsing migraine. Glass littered the floor and the front door was broken. The receptionist was cowering in the corner.

Outside A group of Cipher members waited, Michael was busy fighting three at once, while the man from the basement held Krane and a bag full of the stolen Pokémon.

"What do you brutes want with me now!?" Krane was shouting, "I'm still not going to help you! Capturing me is fruitless!"

"Shut it!" The kidnapper replied.

I ran forward, just a few feet from the man, "Let him go!"

"Ha, a pipsqueak like you ordering me!? No way kid! Now why don't you scram and save your skin."

I got ready to fight.

"Oh, a tough guy huh? Alright, I could use the free experience!"

"Dustin!" Krane shouted, he had his hand in the bag of stolen Pokémon, he managed get ahold of one and threw it towards me, I managed to grab it, now I was ready!

CIPHER COMMANDER DUKE WOULD LIKE TO BATTLE:  
>CIPHER COMMANDER DUKE sent out Ralts and Numel!<p>

Go Leafeon! and ?!"

Dustin: OO Duke: OO

The Machine that Krane had given me responded, a screen coming over my right eye, a purplish aura came around the Ralts, so it was a Shadow Pokémon! I also looked at my new ally, it told me that the dark blue frog was called Frogadier, was a water type, and other facts about it. Sounded good to me.

Leafeon (Male) Lv. 25 - Ralts (Male)(Shadow) Lv. 25

Frogadier (male) Lv. 26 - Numel (Female) Lv.24

(100%) (100%)  
><em>(100%) (100%)<em>

_Frogadier used Water Pulse! It was Super Effective!_

_Numel (12%)_

_Leafeon used Razor Leaf!_

_Ralts (84%)_

_Ralts used Shadow Blitz! It was Super Effective!_

_Leafeon (51%)_

_Numel used Ember! It was Super Effective!_

_Leafeon (13%)_

_Leafeon Lv. 25 (13%) - Ralts Lv. 25 (84%)_

_Frogadier Lv. 26 (100%) - Numel Lv 24 (12%)_

_Frogadier used Surf!_

_It was Super Effective! Numel Fainted! _

_Leafeon gained 458 Exp_

Frogadier gained 468 Exp

Ralts (44%)

Leafeon used Razor Leaf!

Ralts (24%)

Ralts used Shadow Blitz!

Frogadier (56%)

_Leafeon Lv. 25 (13%) - Ralts Lv. 25 (24%)_

_Frogadier Lv. 26 (56%) _

I grabbed a Pokeball from my bag and charged it with the snag machine. When I threw it at Ralts it was buzzed with energy.

_Dustin threw a Snag Ball!_

DING, DING, DING, CLICK!

Ralts was snagged successfully!

Duke: What!? How did you…?

Dustin received 987 P

"My Ralts! How dare you! I will get you one day boy, you will regret this moment!" He started to take off, but Krane managed to kick him hard in the shin, out of surprise and pain he dropped the Professor.

Krane tried to get the bag of stolen Pokémon, but Duke backhanded him in pain, Krane went sprawling landing near my feet.

"Grr!Come on men! We got plenty of Pokémon, that should be enough to make up for failing!" The group ran into their truck and bolted.

"Wow, Thank You Dustin" Krane said, rubbing his back where the brute had held him.

"Nice going Dustin!" Michael patted me on the back, "That was some beautiful snagging!"

"Th-thanks!"

Krane pulled a letter out of his coat and handed it to Michael, "Michael, would you please deliver this to Seth in Pyrite Town?"

"Of course." He took it, got on his scooter and left.

Two figures popped their heads out of the broken front door, a man and a woman, "Is it safe to come out now?" The woman asked.

"Yes yes, please join us." Krane told the pair, gesturing them over. "Lily, Adon,This is Dustin, our newest snagger."

"Hello Dustin, it is nice to meet you, I Adon, a lead scientist here," the black haired man in a lab coat said.

"And I'm Lily, I helped start this lab, I am Micael and Jovi's Mom." a look of surprise and sudden fear crossed her face, "Oh God! Jovi! Where is she!? Is she safe!?"

"Lily, I am sure she is fine, she is probably just bothering Kaminko. Dustin, can you do us a favor and find Jovi for us? She is probably at Dr. Kaminko's Manor, she hangs out there all the time, here it is on the map, you probably passed it on the way here." Krane asked.

"Sure."

"Good man, bring her home" Krane turned back to Lily and Adon, leaving me to find this Jovi.

* * *

><p>Dr. Kaminko's Manor was an easy to find, but rather deterring place. It was indeed the dark and ominous house I had passed on my way to the lab. A large steel gate chained the property off, but it was unlocked.<p>

The sky was a dusky grey, and lighting flashed every few seconds. The cobblestone ground matched the sky, and a silver statue of a Pokémon stood in the center of a fountain. I recognized it as a Pokémon of legend that I read, Groudon? yeah thats it!

I reluctantly walked to the Manor's entrance. Two symmetrical lighting rods hung off either side of the house like horns.

I simply couldn't get over how weird it was having more than one Pokeball on my belt. Forever, I have only had Leafeon, but now I had that quick Frogadier and that Ralts…That Ralts…. it scared me. While it seemed good enough, the fact that it was some sort of artificially created monster was hard to wrap my head around.

When I reached the door and knocked, I heard a voice from behind me, "Wait! Who goes there!?" I was immediately met with a funny little man, who walked over to me. He was over three heads shorter than me, had thin, skull tight blueish hair, a red bow tie, and glasses that seemed to swirl. He wore a lab coat, and seemed angry.

"You must be a burglar! Chobin will put you straight! Don't you move! Chobin is the name! And Chobin is the number-one assistant to Dr. Kaminko! Chobin is the only assistant, so Chobin has to be the number-one assistant!"

"Wait a second I'm not a-"

KAMINKO AIDE CHOBIN WOULD LIKE TO BATTLE!  
>KAMINKO AIDE CHOBIN sent out Sunflora and Gyarados!<p>

"Go Leafeon and Ralts!"

Dustin: OOO Chobin: OO

_Leafeon (Male) Lv. 25 - Sunflora Lv. 27 (Female) _

_Ralts (Male)(Shadow) Lv. 25 -Gyarados Lv. 27 (male)_

_(100%) (100%)  
><em>_(100%) (100%)_

_Gyarados used Crunch! It's Super Effective!__  
><em>

_Ralts (9%)_

_Leafeon used Return! _

_Sunflora Fainted! _

_Leafeon gained 631 Exp._

_Ralts used Shadow Blitz! It was Super Effective!_

_Gyarados (76%)_

_Leafeon (Male) Lv. 25_

_Ralts (Male)(Shadow) Lv. 25- Gyarados Lv. 27 (male)_

_(100%)  
><em>_(9%) (76%)_

_Gyarados used Thrash! _

_Leafeon (37%)_

_Leafeon used Razor Leaf!_

Gyarados (38%)

Ralts used Shadow Blitz! It was Super Effective! Critical Hit!

Gyarados Fainted!

Leafeon gained 962 Exp!

Chobin: Strong Burglar….

Dustin Gained 1,230 P!

Chobin looked at me for a second, "On second inspection, the intruder is only a child! He can't be a burglar!"

"Yeah, I tried to tell you that, I am just hear to get Jovi"

"Oh, why didn't you say so!? She is inside, bothering Dr. Kaminko as usual." He escorted me into the creepy little manor. A large television screen hung in the foyer, showing Chobin showcasing the Doctor's "useful" inventions, all of which seemed to create more problems then they might be trying to fix.

To the left was a workshop. A man with long white hair that stood straight up, a lab coat, a yellow shirt, pink pants and red suspenders, and glasses and a bow tie like Chobin's.

He seemed to be observing some type of blueprints on a table. A girl stood over him, watching over his shoulder. She had two blue pigtails, a kind face, and a white dress. I guessed her to be about 19. She looked up when I came in.

"Who are you?" She asked softly.

"Dustin, Prof. Krane asked me to get you, they have been attacked and wanted to make sure you were safe."

"Attacked!? oh no! I better get back! Bye Mister Kaminko, bye funny little man!" She walked over to me, "Would you mind escorting me Dustin?"

_Jovi Joined your party!_

She followed me out and Boarded my bike. We zoomed off and she had to wrap her arms around my waist. I was suddenly glad she couldn't see my face from behind me, as I started to blush horribly. She was pushed right up to me, and well…lets just say she was blessed.

When we pulled up to the Lab, everyone came over to greet the girl.

"Jovi! You're safe! Oh thank you Dustin! You brought my baby back!" Lily cried, hugging her daughter.

"Mom! You're smothering me!" Lily whispered something in her ear and Jovi blushed, "Mom!" She looked at me again and then ran into the lab.

"Well, I suppose we had better-" Krane started until the sound of approaching footsteps stopped him. It was Michael, bruised and limping slightly, dragging his scooter.

"Michael! What happened!?"

"I was on my way to Pyrite Town, but some guys jumped me, I think they were Cipher but I can't be sure. They made me flip the bike, and I hit the ground hard, but I fought them off and they left me. The scooter's busted though."

"hmmm, that is horrible! We will definitely have to look into this. Dustin," I turned to him, "Will you do us another huge favor? Could you please go to Gateon Port, its here on the map. In the Machine Shop is a guy named Makan, ask him for this part." He scribbled it out on a sliver of paper and handed it to me.

"Alright."

"Be careful Dustin." Michael told me, "This is worse than we know, I underestimated them and they did this to me, just…keep your eyes open." I nodded and boarded the bike again.

I had no idea what I was about to get myself into.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! I hope you liked this and will continue to read it! Please leave a review, and leave any questions or comments you may have, or just leave one anyway. and don't worry, I will only document the important battles! Better cover art to come!<strong>

**I am sorry for the battle layout, but the site wouldn't let me do much else.**

**Live on Orre!**

**-A Foolish Fool**


	2. Chapter 2 - Conspiracy

**I Still don't own Pokémon, sorry.**

Chapter 2: Conspiracy

I didn't expect to fall into a gang war.

The road to Gateon Port was relatively smooth, it was naturally on the coastline so I got to drive by the water on my way there.

A large sign welcomed me to the sea town, and black and white stone tiles guided me until they were broken up into tan stone, Other parts of the town were covered in a worn green tile.

Ships sailed across the glistening water, and as a result sailors and tourists littered the area. A grand lighthouse watched over the port, and moveable bridges stood over the water to connect the port to a handful of homes and the lighthouse that stood out from the shore.

I walked through the crowd of people, seeking out the machine shop Krane sent me to look for. I searched the East side of town to know avail, when I nearly walked straight into a girl. She stumbled, carrying a box of unknown supplies.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"No no, it's quite fine Cutie, you look lost, can I help you find something?" She had tied back amber hair, green eyes, a friendly smile and a summery green dress. I guessed she was around nineteen, about Jovi's age.

"Yes actually, I am looking for a Machine Shop run by a Makan…"

"Oh, that's right next to my house! I will take you there if you want, I'm Emili by the way."

"Dustin. If you wouldn't mind taking me then that would be great. Here I can carry those for you" She smiled, thanked me, and we began to walk to the opposite side of town.

"So, where you from Cutie?"

"Agate, been there since I was five. What about about you?"

"I have been here my entire life, I have always wanted to go to Agate though."

"Don't travel much?"

"My Mom is a Journalist so sometimes I get to see other Regions, but she usually doesn't take me with her for Orre jobs."

"Oh, thats cool."

"I always though Agate would be nice to see though, it is like the total opposite of this place, not as busy you know?" Her eyes looked like she was asking a question or at least waiting for one.

"Yeah…But the slow lifestyle gets boring after a while…"

"Still though…" She gave me another questioning look, what did she want from me? "Well, here it is." She gestured to a small building, a spinning bike sat on the roof, and sliding metal doors acted as the entrance.

"Oh, thank you!"

"no problem Cutie, hope to see you around town." She smiled and took back her stuff then headed into one of the buildings next door.

The Machine Shop was nearly empty, only two customers meandered about, looking at the recycled metal. A man stood behind the inset corner counter, he could only be in his late twenties maybe early thirties. He wore a worn out red hat, purple pants, a yellow long sleeved shirt and a sleeveless blue over-shirt.

"Excuse me" I walked over to him.

"How can I help you sir?"

"I'm looking for a man named Makan."

"Oh, he's my Grandfather, I'm afraid he isn't in right now, that crazy 'ol man wanders off a lot. Maybe I could help you though, names Perr."

"Dustin. I have a list of parts from Prof Krane, he told me to give this to Makan specifically."

"Oh don't worry, I can be trusted with any of Krane's special assignments. I helped put together some crazy submarine Kyogre once."

"Um, alright then, gI'm just gonna move past the Kyogre thing, so here..."

_Dustin handed over the Parts List_

"Hmm, nothing too ridiculous here, I can get these to Krane in a few days"

"Really? Thanks!"

"Yeah, if my Granddad gets here by then I will have him drop them off, he loves going to that lab. Otherwise come pick them up, we have Krane's number on file."

"Alright sounds good."

"Anything else?"

"No, not right now, thank you."

"Ok, if you need anything you know where to look. Come back again!"

I left the small shop just in time to see a boat coming. From the looks of the people on the boat, I guessed they were tourists. As soon as the boat landed, an extremely energetic man ran off the boat, his oversized backpack throwing him off balance. He tilted to one side, and almost fell into the ocean, but he managed to right himself and kept running down the ramp.

"Yeah! I'm pumped now!" He yelled with excitement, he ran right at me, "You! Let's have a battle! My first battle in Orre, I can't believe it!"

"Wait what-!?"

HOENN TOURIST JOSHUA WOULD LIKE TO BATTLE:

HOENN TOURIST JOSHUA sent out Tropius and Skarmory!

"Go! Ralts and Frogadier!"

Dustin: 000 Joshua: 00

Ralts (Male)(Shadow) Lv. 25 - Tropius (Male) Lv. 26

Frogadier (Male) Lv.26 - Skarmory (Female) Lv.24

(100%)(100%)

(100%)(100%)

Frogadier used _Surf_!

Tropius (82%)

Skarmory (74%)

Skarmory used _Steel Wing_! It was Super Effective!

Ralts (19%)

Tropius used _Magical Leaf_! It was Super Effective!

Frogadier (4%)

Ralts used _Confusion!_

_Tropius (61%)_

_Ralts Lv. 25 (19%) - Tropius Lv. 26 (61%)_

_Frogadier Lv. 26 (4%) - Skarmory Lv. 24 (74%)_

_Frogadier used Quick Attack!_

_Tropius (42%)_

_Skarmory used Fury Attack!_

_Hit 3 Time(s)! Frogadier fainted!_

_Go! Leafeon! (100%)_

_Tropius used Magical Leaf! It wasn't very effective…_

_Leafeon (89%)_

_Ralts used Shadow Blitz!_

_Tropius (32%)_

_Ralts Lv. 25 (19%) - Tropius (32%)_

_Leafeon Lv. 25 (89%) - Skarmory Lv. 24 (74%)_

_Skarmory used Steel Wing!_

_Leafeon (63%)_

_Leafeon used Return!_

_Tropius Fainted! Leafeon gained 1,279 EXP!_

_Ralts used Shadow Blitz!_

_Skarmory (30%)_

_Ralts Lv. 25 (19%) - _

_Leafeon Lv. 25 (63%) - Skarmory Lv. 24 (30%)_

_Skarmory used Aerial Ace! It was Super Effective! Leafeon Fainted!_

_Ralts used Shadow Blitz! Skarmory fainted!_

Joshua: That was awesome!

Dustin obtained 1,469 P

"That was a great battle! Thanks…uh.."

"Dustin."

"Thanks Dustin, I'm Joshua, I heard people in Orre were tough, they weren't lying! Wait…you are from here right?"

"Yeah, not this town but yeah."

"I'm gonna battle a lot of strong people and get tough too! Then I will beat you! Hey do you have one of those P*DA Things? If you do can I get your number, I want to battle you again someday." Man this guy talked fast…

"Yeah sure"

_Dustin traded P*DA numbers with Joshua _

"Thanks! This is gonna be epic!"

A man got off the cruise ship that really caught my attention. He wore a long trench coat style jacket, and a navy blue bandana that matched the coat. He had black hair under the bandana and beady eyes. He was looking around nervously and then headed over to a building called the "Krabby Klub" holding a small suitcase..

"Hey Joshua, do you know who that guy is?"

"Who?" I pointed him in the direction of the man, he was now talking with a well dressed man sitting at an outside table of the 'Klub'. "Hmm, not personally, but based on that bandana and colors I would say he was a member of Team Aqua."

"Team Aqua?"

"Yeah they are one of the Organizations/Gangs from my region of Hoenn, they are always fighting with the other group, Team Magma. Nasty dudes, most people tend to steer clear."

"Why? What do they do?"

"They steal and bully anybody who gets in their way, their ultimate goal is to sink the whole world into the Ocean or something."

"What? Why would they want to do something stupid like that?"

"I'm actually not really sure, their affairs aren't exactly public knowledge ya know?"

"right right, what about this other group you mentioned, Team Magma I think you called them?"

"Yeah, they are pretty similar except their dream is to create the world completely out of land mass, again not really sure why, they are both completely crazy and full of themselves."

The man casually swapped his suitcase with one the man at the table had. The possible Team Aqua member opened up the bag slightly, and I could see it was full of Pokeballs.

The man said goodbye and walked off, towards us. He glared at the two of us and got on the ship again.

"Something really bad is going on here, I bet anything that other guy was Cipher…" I muttered to myself, Joshua seemed to hear most of it though.

"Who is Cipher? What's the matter Dustin?"

"I'm not fully sure yet, but it's not good…hey if you see more of those Team Aqua guys or anyone else suspicious, please let me know."

"Yeah, ok sure, I will do my best!"

"Thank you Josh, hey if you want to train, there is a place north of here called Mt. Battle, I understand it is an excellent place to get strong."

"thanks! Hope to see you again Dustin, good luck with whatever you are messed up in!"

I nodded and my new friend ran off to see Orre, almost falling again from the weight of his bag.

* * *

><p>I had to learn more about the mysterious Team Aqua man.<p>

I sat at a table near the cruise ship, waiting for my chance to strike. He didn't come out but an even better opportunity came. The ship's hostess who guarded the entrance became distracted as a man began asking her questions about the area. When she did, she had her back turned.

I moved up slowly but not too slowly so I would not cause suspicion. When she moved to point something out to the man, I slipped past her, onto the ship.

I was faced with a dozen identical cabin doors, and that was only on the section I was facing. A few corridors branched off from where I was, all filled with more doors, and there was at least another two levels of the ship.

"Hey you!" A bark of a voice yelled behind me, "Can I talk to you!?"

"Shit." I muttered as the security guard headed toward me. I had no choice I ran to the only place I could, back off the ship. Past the hostess, past a small line of people waiting to board, and right into a crowd of meandering tourists. The beefy security guard exited the ship and scanned the area but he didn't seem to spot me. I didn't breath until he was gone.

Well…I guess I'm not going to find him that way…

I sighed and headed back to my locked up bike, boarded it and zoomed off back to the lab, the just setting sun sparkling off the gentle waves of the port.

* * *

><p>"Hmmm…that is indeed interesting…" Professor Krane said as I explained the events that happened at Gateon Port. The sun was much lower in the sky now, that deadly time of day when the sun was just low enough to hit you square in the eyes and there is nothing you can do about it.<p>

"Does this mean what it think it means?" Lily asked staring at the professor with her almost piercing olive colored eyes.

"We can't be sure Lily, we can't be sure that one man was a Cipher agent."

"What do think this means?" Jovi asked looking confused.

"If this one man is with Cipher," Michael began leaning against a wall, "It means that Cipher is dealing with other villainous groups from other regions, who knows what that kind of resource could mean."

"You say Dustin, that these two appeared to trade bags full of Pokéballs?" Krane asked with his same pensive look, scratching his chin and staring through a wall.

"That's what it looked like."

"Hmmm…"

"What is it?"

"I am just wondering if they were perhaps giving out shadow Pokémon."

"Well we cant dwell on that now." Michael said moving away from the wall, "It's time we get some answers. I'm going to call a few friends, Dustin, we shouldn't venture out too far yet, we don't want what happened to me to be repeated."

"Right…" Where was he going with this.

He grabbed a map, and pointed to a spot about twice as far away as Gateon Port, just in the beginning of the great desert that spawned Orre. "Right about here," he circled the area with his finger, "Is an old lab of Cipher's it is mostly underground but it is pretty obvious when you find it. They have been known to use it a couple times. I know it was to be demolished a few years ago, I was a big part of the project, but…well, right now I wouldn't be surprised if something was going on."

"Ok, I will check it out."

"Good, hey, can I get your P*DA number, It will be good to stay connected."

"Sure."

_Dustin traded P*DA numbers with Michael!_

"It might be a good idea if I have it too," Professor Krane said, "I can keep us all informed."

_Dustin traded P*DA numbers with Prof. Krane!_

'It will be dark any minute, you should stay here until dawn." Lily informed me, "There is an empty room on the first floor, you can stay there."

"That sounds great," I said finally realizing how tired I actually was.

After a long rest for me and my Pokémon, I headed back to my mission.

"Alright, I will go check out that desert lab thing."

"Let us know if you find anything." The Professor said sitting down and leaning back in a chair. The group went over maps of the region and continued discussing Cipher's possible intentions.

My bike was still where I left it, I boarded it, studied the virtual map built into the machine, then took off in search for the lab.

* * *

><p>Good news? I eventually found the damn place, the bad news? My lungs are now more filled with sand then oxygen.<p>

The other bad news? The lab looked deserted, boards blocked the windows and there was no trace of footprints or other signs of human activity. However, there was remnants of an energy fence surrounding the what appeared to be small and empty building. I tried to move my hand through the seemingly empty space but I could feel the hair on my arm stand up on end just getting near it. So, there was more going on then what meets the eye. Why put up a security perimeter on an empty building?

There was a large and thick steel door that rose from the ground, looking frayed and easy to break but I suspected otherwise. I touched it and it was securely locked in place. A card reader of some kind was half buried in sand right next to it.

I sighed and went back to my bike, pulling my P*DA from my side pocket.

_New Message-_

_To: Michael_

_Made it to the lab. _

_Place looks deserted but they have some kind security laser fence set up. Invisible to the eye but definitely there. _

_I need a key card of some kind to get-_

Just then I heard the swoosh of a door and three figures stepped out.

Two people dressed identically to the Team Aqua guy from the port. were walking with another. He wore a lab coat and carried a clipboard. I dived behind a rock and tried to be invisible.

"…So I hope you got what you came for, and that you will report favorable to your boss." The lab coat guy was saying.

"I believe we have seen what we were asked to see, whether the boss will be pleased I can not say." One grunt said.

The other was looking around the desert, "Ugh, come on scales, this place is disgusting, all sand and rock, not a drop of water anywhere!" The two grimaced and nodded, they walked away, getting into a truck that was hidden behind the lab and sped off.

The lab coat man sighed and shook his head, "If it wasn't insisted on that we work with these loons I would kick them to the curb." He sighed again and turned back to the lab. He pulled a keycard out of his pocket and swiped it, the seemingly random gate slid down into the sand, he walked through and headed to the building.

I ran to the side just in time to see the back of his head descend a staircase. The secret door slid closed showing no way to open it.

"Crap…"

I pulled back out the unfinished message and filled in the rest.

_New Message-_

_To: Michael_

_Made it to the lab. _

_Place looks deserted but they have some kind security laser fence set up. Invisible to the eye but definitely there. _

_I need a key card of some kind to get into the facility. I just witnessed some sort of scientist discussing plans with what appeared to be two members of Team Aqua. I can't proceed without that card._

_En route back to HQ, see you soon_

_-Dustin_

I read it over, satisfied I sent the message and boarded my bike which I had hidden behind a large rock.

The sand was disrupted from my bike, and I started to cough up sand again. I really had to find a way to stop that…

* * *

><p>"Did you go rolling in a sandbox or something?" Was the greeting I got when I entered the Pokémon Lab. You have to love that receptionist. She was still not doing work when I walked by, at least if that crossword had any indication.<p>

I walked back into the Professor's main office which was on the second floor. Nobody seemed to have moved an inch, they were all gathered around the desk, which was covered in a map of Orre as well as hand scribbled notes.

"Dustin, Michael informed us of your message, I'm glad you made it back safe, that's good, you look like you have been buried in the sand, but still…safe." Krane rambled leafing through his notes.

_Dustin explained the events in the Desert to the group_

"Wait, the guys name was Scales?!" Jovi asked looking rather amused.

"Did you get a good look at this keycard? We might be able to make a copy." Michael said, changing the focus back to the business at hand. He was still leaning against the wall from the previous day.

"No, he was too far away, by the time I reached the gate it was closed and he was gone."

"Yeah, I doubted it." He looked concerned, "You know, I think there is more going on here then we know, I have been trying to contact our allies in Pyrite since this all started and they haven't answered or replied once. I am getting worried, you know how those guys are, this isn't like them. And when I tried to go to Pyrite, I got attacked and assaulted."

"Yes, I have been thinking about that too," Krane said, "However, until we get your scooter back and maybe get some more fighting power, it is best that we put Pyrite aside for now. Our main goal should be that Cipher Lab."

Michael sat thoughtfully and then nodded in agreement. "So it would make sense," Krane continued, "That our current objective is getting our hands on one of these keycards."

Adon, who had been hiding in the corner, spoke up, "Well, I doubt we will be able to get it from an actual scientist, since when they are done they probably won't be flaunting the fact that they perform science for Cipher. I wonder if those Team Aqua grunts are the answer, maybe they were given cards."

"Hmm, I sort of doubt it, From what Dustin has said, the lab doesn't like working with them. If that is true, why give them a key to your front door?"

"True," Lily said, "but it also sounds like they are being forced to cooperate with Team Aqua, so maybe they were forced to give them cards."

"Fair point Lily, Either way these Team Aqua people seem to be the key…err, no pun intended." Krane stood up examining notes on his board. "Dustin, you first met this Team Aqua at Gateon Port correct?"

"Yeah," I finally spoke in this drama, "You think they might be there?"

"It would make sense, that or Phenac City, but I doubt we could even get there, it is past Pyrite after all."

"Alright then, I guess I am going back to Gateon Port."

"I will go with you." Michael stood up, "I'm getting tired of sitting here doing nothing."

"Alright, sounds good."

_Michael joined your party!_

"While you two are gone, I will try to contact Dusty in Phenac, See if there has been any activity there."

"Right, see ya guys!" Michael said cheerfully following me out the door, through the elevator and towards the entrance.

I leaned forward right next to the receptionist as we walked out and softly said, "Four down is Golbat." She looked up confused and baffled as I walked out smirking.

"Hang on tight." I said, glancing behind me.

"Dustin, I have done this before."

"True but this thing is pretty fast." I revved the engine and hit the Accelerator.

"I think I can handl-" He screamed as I drove off nearly throwing him off the bike until he righted himself. "I stand corrected!"

I laughed and we drove down to Gateon Port. (Again)

* * *

><p>"So…What exactly are we looking for?" He asked.<p>

"Well a Team Aqua Grunt would be good."

"Well that shouldn't be too hard."

"Well I doubt it will be particularly easy."

"Is that one?" He pointed to a man wearing Team Aqua garb entering the town's lighthouse.

"Wow…yeah, you're good at this."

"You don't grow up fighting a mysterious group like Cipher without learning a thing or two."

"Yeah yeah, how do we get there oh wise hero?" We walked over to the bridge and he pressed a button with his foot.

The bridge shook and the inner workings crackled, and then moved, resting right in front of us. He gave me a knowing smirk and we walked to the end, almost floating above the deep and unknown water. He pressed another pedestal like switch and the bridge returned to its original position, creating with the help of identical mechanisms, a path to the lighthouse.

"Well…I guess that will do…"

We entered the looming structure to be faced with three things, an elevator, a staircase and a guard. "Hey! What do you think your doing!? The Lighthouse is closed for a business meeting!" The Aqua Guard sneered cracking his knuckles and advancing upon us.

"Looks like we have to with the direct assault approach. I got this fool Dustin, go on ahead, use the elevator, they are probably at the top."

"Hey, where do you think-" The guard tried to grab me but Michael blocked him. "Let's Dance punk!"

I got in the elevator as instructed and hit the only button. The steel tube shuttered and then I rose one story, two stories, three, I stopped keeping track but it was still rather high.

The doors swung open to reveal…an empty balcony?

I walked slowly to the gated edge, and looked out. It was an incredible view, not only showing the entirety of the lively port, but a good distance out, showing some of the landscape of Orre.

I heard the elevator hum to life and after a few seconds Michael ran out, obviously ready for action. "Hey…Where is everyone?"

"I don't know…how did you finish with that guard so quickly?"

He smiled again, "I'm very good."

"That is true…" I looked down again, "Well I guess We just missed them, because there they are, walking in the port." Five Team Aqua members were indeed walking, one of them dressed differently, a higher ranking official probably.

"Well I guess this was a dead end…"

"That guard didn't have a key right?"

"No, I checked already…but I bet that one down there does, he looks important."

"I agree, but…how do we get him?"

"He just boarded that ship over there, it's simple, we catch him like a fish in a net."

I watched in a combination of Horror, respect, and admiration as a plan formed on his face.

This was not going to be easy, but it looked like it would be fun. At least there's that right?

* * *

><p><strong>Hello my fellow Orre fanatics!<strong>

**Sorry this took a while, but to make this good I need time!**

**How do you like Team Aqua in this? And how do they fit in with Cipher? Will Dustin and Michael get a key? Will Emili get to see Agate? Why am I asking you this stuff? I already know!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this story and are eager to keep reading and *Hint Hint* reviewing! Please?**

**Well see you next time friends!**

**- A Foolish Fool**


	3. Chapter 3 - A Fish in a Net

**Team Aqua has not stolen the rights of Pokémon for me.**

Chapter 3: A Fish in a Net…

"This is the boat right?" Michael asked as we stared at the seemingly normal ship.

"I think so…kinda hard to tell…you think this will work?"

"Positive! Together we can take them! We only need to beat the leader, then we can bolt."

"Alright…lets do this."

* * *

><p>"Yes…yes…yes I know…I know! Stop-stop telling me things I know…yes…no that was not a snarky tone…" A head Team Aqua grunt (as by his black bandana and overcoat) muttered into his phone.<p>

Two other grunts were sitting at a table looking at some maps and sea charts. Another two were standing by the door acting as guards.

"Yes…we are trying to…Cipher is not being quite as cooperative as we have hoped…yes…yes…we are trying to do that!…yes I know…ok!…I am calm!"

Just then Michael and I ran onto the ship and literally threw the two guards overboard.

They screamed and hit the water with a satisfying splashing sound.

"Sir, I'm going to have to call you back…no it is not because i'm angry!" He hung up and glared at us. "What on Orre do you think you're doing?"

"Allow me to put it in terms you will understand," Michael said, trying to keep as strait a face as possible, "We are commandeering ye vessel matey!"

"Get them." the two sitting grunts jumped up and ran to us.

TEAM AQUA GRUNTS KYLE AND VERONICA WOULD LIKE TO BATTLE:

TEAM AQUA GRUNTS KYLE AND VERONICA sent out Carvannah and Poliwhirl!

"Go! Leafeon!"

"Go! Jolteon!"

000 0

000000 00

Leafeon (Male) Lv. 25 Carvannah (female) Lv.28

Jolteon (Male) lv. 74 Poliwhirl (Male) Lv. 26

(100%)(100%)

(100%)(100%)

Jolteon used Thunder! It was Super Effective!

Carvannah Fainted!

Leafeon gained 326 Exp!

Jolteon gained a boosted 412 Exp!

Leafeon used Razor Leaf! It was Super Effective!

Poliwhirl Fainted!

Leafeon gained a boosted 311 Exp!

Jolteon gained 264 Exp!

Team Aqua Grunt Kyle sent out Mighteyena!

000

000000 0

Leafeon (Male) Lv. 25

Jolteon (Male) lv. 74 Mighteyena (Male) Lv.29

(100)

(100)(100)

Mighteyena's Intimidate cuts Leafeon's attack!

Mighteyena's Intimidate cuts Jolteon's attack!

Jolteon used _Iron Tail! _

_Mighteyana Fainted!_

Leafeon gained 612 Exp! Leafeon is now Lv.26!

Jolteon gained a boosted 685 Exp!

Veronica: Oh boy…

Kyle: Sorry boss!

Dustin gained 1,262 P!

"oh boy…" the phone grunt muttered and ran down the stairs behind him, deeper into the ship.

"yar! let's chase us some sea harties!"

The second level of the ship was just about as interesting as the first, in that it was not at all. The ship was rather small so there weren't quite as many rooms as the cruse ship I had tried to board, but there was still a good amount.

Sounds bounced well throughout the ship and I heard the head grunt's footsteps and heavy breathing coming from a stairwell to our left.

Three blue bandana'd and seaman striped Aqua grunts stood guard, staggered across the corridor.

Michael ran forward, catching the sight of the first guard and engaging in battle.

I moved myself and came upon the second guard, this one to the left of the corridor. The redheaded girl ran to intercept me.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be here!"

TEAM AQUA GRUNT SAMANTHA WOULD LIKE TO BATTLE:

TEAM AQUA GRUNT SAMANTHA sent out Poocheyena!

"Go! Leafeon!"

Leafeon (male) Lv.26 Poocheyena (Female) Lv.24

(100)(100)

Leafeon used Return!

Poocheyena (24%)

Poocheyena used bite!

Leafeon (79%)

I could see Michael running past me to pacify the third remaining guard.

(79)(24)

Leafeon used Razor Leaf!

Poocheyena Fainted!

Leafeon gaine 311 Exp!

Samantha: What!?

When I had finished I turned and saw the third guard run past me, away from Michael.

"What took you so long?" He said brightly.

"Oh, shut up." I responded just as brightly. I glanced down the stairway the grunt had gone down. "Well, age before beauty right?"

"Ah, well…the pawn before the knight my friend."

"hmm…well checkmate I guess." I walked down the stairs and could feel his grin behind me.

At the bottom of the steps was a single hallway, with a few locked doors and one ajar at the end. I could hear voices through the door and when we opened it, there was two regular grunts, the head one we had been chasing, and the admin we had been after. All trapped in one room, like fish in a net.

"Ah, so your the troublemakers Davin has told me about." The Admin said, grinning a shark smile, "I think you will make good chum, don't you agree Davin?" He turned to the head grunt.

"Definitely." He growled, cracking his knuckles.

"Restrain them." The Admin said rather simply, almost like we bored him.

Sensing a greater threat in the redhead, the two grunts went for Michael while the head grunt, Davin went to take his revenge on me.

TEAM AQUA HEAD GRUNT DAVIN WOULD LIKE TO BATTLE:

TEAM AQUA HEAD GRUNT DAVIN sent out Sharpedo and Mighteyena!

"Go, Leafeon and Frogadier!"

000 000

Leafeon (Male) Lv. 26 Sharpedo (male) Lv. 30

Frogadier (Male) Lv. 26 Mighteyena (Female) Lv. 29

(79)(100)

(100)(100)

Sharpedo used Crunch!

Leafeon (45%)

Leafeon used Razor Leaf! It's Super Effective!

Sharpedo (19%)

Froagadier used Surf!

Sharpedo: It's not very effective (9%) Mighteyena: (71%) Leafeon: (22%)

MIghteyena used Howl! Mightyena's Attack was raised!

(22)(9)

(100(71)

Sharpedo used Slash!

Frogadier (74%)

Leafeon used Return!

Leafeon was damaged by Sharpedo's Rough Skin! (14%)

Sharpedo Fainted!

Leafeon gained a boosted 672 Exp!

Frogadier gained 529 Exp!

TEAM AQUA GRUNT DAVIN Sent out Kingler!

I heard a small beep and the Aura Reader slid activated on my headband, sliding the small screen over my left eye. The Kingler erupted in a purplish black smoky aura! It's a Shadow Pokémon!

Kingler (Shadow)(Male) Lv.29

Frogadier used Water Pulse!

Mighteyena (39%) Mightyeyena became Confused!

Mighteyena hurt itself in its Confusion! (24%)

(14)(100)

(74)(24)

Frogadier used Quick Attack!

Mighteyena Fainted!

Leafeon gained 591 Exp!

Frogadier gained a boosted 675 Exp! Frogadier is now Lv. 27!

Kingler used Shadow Rush! It's Super Effective!

Kingler took recoil damage! (92%) Leafeon Fainted!

"Go! Ralts!" Ralts (Shadow)(Male) Lv. 25

(100)(92)

(74)

Frogadier used Quick Attack!

Kingler (71%)

Kingler used Shadow Rush! It's not very effective!

Kingler took recoil damage! (63%) Ralts (86%)

Ralts used Confusion!

Kingler (40%)

(86)(63)

(74)

I pulled a Great Ball out of my bag and slipped it into my palm with the Snag Machine, when it became charged I threw it at Kingler. ding…ding…ding…Click! Kingler has been caught!

Frogadier gained 1186 Exp!

Davin: Ah! You're too strong!

Dustin gained 2,479 P!

The two grunts had fled and Michael had cornered the leader. Davin ran to stand behind his master in hopes of protection.

The battle lasted maybe three turns, during which Michael took no damage and managed to steal the Admin's Shadow Starmie.

The Admin, korall, was wide eyed and mouthed, amazed that he lost. Then he collapsed to his knees. Michael grabbed some ship rope and started to tie Korall's arms.

"Dustin can you get Davin?" He reached into Korall's pocket and slipped out a thin keycard. "Perfect."

Five minutes later the two were bound and gagged 'mm-mm!-ing' through the restraints.

"I think our work here is done." Michael said turning around, then stopping. "Wait a second…" He walked over to Davin and pulled his cellphone out of his pocket. "Can't have this lying around, I wonder what we will get from this baby?" (mm-mm!)

Michael pocketed the phone and turned around, heading back out the door for real this time. I looked back for a second then followed. He smiled and closed the steel door, locking it tight.

"Can we really do that?" I asked staring at the door with concern.

"Someone will come looking for them." He said simply, "Besides, we don't want them tipping off Cipher about the key, they would change the lock codes and then we would be back at square one."

"Yeah, that makes sense it just seems…wrong."

"Well…maybe a little, but they have done enough wrong themselves to make up for it." He shrugged with a soft smile. We walked back through the large ship. Anytime we met a Team Aqua Grunt, Michael would just give them a wolfish stare, and they would run off in fear.

"mm, once the leader is down, the poor thugs lose their nerve." He muttered as we left the ship.

The cold sea air was both a fresh breath and an assault on the senses after the must of the boat.

"what are you doing?" I asked as he untied the rope connecting the boat to Gateon Port.

"Hmmm? Oh, just slowing them down." The boat drifted slowly from the pier and away from any land to get off of.

"So…let's get back to the lab." I say, walking back towards my bike.

"Race ya!" He grinned.

"You don't have a scooter anymore…"

"Oh…right."

* * *

><p>"…We should strike quickly before Cipher catches on to our plan, we may not get another chance!" Michael was telling the ragtag war council.<p>

"We have to do this delicately Michael, if we bust in unprepared we will fail." Prof. Krane countered

"If we don't go quickly we will also fail!"

"We need time, get together a strike force, and _then _go in!"

"No we don't! I used to go places and topple the entire fortress at the first piece of news, I can still do that, and now I have help!"

"Michael…" The Prof. breathed, "Cipher has changed since then, we know nothing about how many people they have in there nor what they are working on, we could walk in there and be captured in seconds!"

"Or go in and win!"

"Two days. That's the earliest we can get everything together, just wait until then."

"No! If we wait that long those Team Aqua guys will get out and tell Cipher, ruining everything!"

"It's a gamble we have to take." There was a buzz from the Prof.'s P*DA, he checked it and then muttered, "Michael, that was Perr, your bike is fixed. You are to pick it up when you have time."

"Fine!" He stood up quite angry, slammed Davin's phone on the table and stormed out.

"Just give big brother time," Jovi said turning to Krane, "He gets frustrated-"

"I know Jovi," Krane interrupted. "He just needs time and space…I guess the meeting is dismissed." The group disbanded leaving Krane to look into arrangements.

I walked outside and saw Michael standing at the end of a walkway, looking into the distance.

"Michael?" I ask, walking towards the legend.

"Yeah Dustin?" He asked not turning around.

"What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we can't wait for Krane to plan out this strike, so what are we going to do about it?"

He stood there for a count of three then spun around looking at me closely. "Dustin, are you saying what I think you are saying?"

"Probably."

A slow grin spread across his face. He reached into his bag and pulled out the key. "Here, I have to wait for my friend to take me to Gateon Port, you head to the lab and try to figure out how to get in, wait for me though! It's dangerous without me there!"

"Right, see you soon."

I walked to my bike and sped off.

* * *

><p>I really hate this sand. Seriously, I'm doused in the stuff, like if it was water I would have dived, fully clothed, into Gateon port and swam for a good hour to get the same effect.<p>

The lab was still in its abandoned and sandy state as I had left it previously. Rocks stood like glaciers in mist among the billowing sandstorm, deflecting it in different directions.

I walked over to the rock I had hidden among previously, this time to wait for Michael, when a sound permeated the storm.

I turn around to see a truck appearing in the distance, and coming fast. I wouldn't have thought much of it, until I saw something stand out. Spray painted on the dusty tan truck, in bright and dark blue, was the pointy symbol of Team Aqua.

What did this mean? Was it an innocent and pre-planned venture? Or did they know about the ship and were coming to tip off Cipher? The slightly hovering truck grew ever closer. What do I do? I shouldn't go in without Michael, but if they do know, we lose.

There's only one choice.

I jumped out behind my rocky perch, and sprinted to the half-submerged key box. With a swipe the door fell, and I ran threw not bothering to re-close it. They would know of my presence soon anyway, At least with luck Michael could follow.

Now…where was the real entrance? The old main one was boarded up and slightly caved in, so that was not the way. If only I had seen how that scientist guy had opened up the passage!

The truck was getting closer, they would be able to see me soon.

"Son of a Bitch…" I mutter, searching for a switch, staring strait at the ground…not seeing the rock that I trip and fall over.

Fwoosh! I looked in front of my disheveled body to see a steel set of stairs in the ground now covered in fresh sand, previously covered and hidden where I was standing obliviously seconds before.

I swivel my head, my foot is caught on a small rock sticking out of the ground, apparently the switch.

Pulling myself up, and thanking my lucky stars that I hadn't twisted my ankle, I slip down the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible, I want to at least get a small idea of what I was to face. At the bottom of the seemingly new stairs, linoleum grey tile floors and black and white decorations span the area. A pretty drastic change from the dusty browns of the desert.

I have three options, two hallways on either side, and a single cylindrical white elevator, a donned with blue and red markings.

I walked over to the elevator to find it locked tight. I needed some sort of keycard to get in there, go figure.

"What the…!" Angry shouts can be heard from the top of the staircase. I guess the Aqua guys have found the open doors.

I decided to go the left path, maybe because it had a lovely potted plant in the corner? I don't really know.

Down it is one short corridor, immediately followed by a sharp turn right. Not three steps past this little blind spot, and a figure falls from the freaking ceiling. He wore stark white armor, with black connecting points, and a helmet that covered the whole head and left the nose and mouth. A red scarf billowed slightly from the movement.

"Oh look at that!" He sneered, "The storm blew in a little mouse"

CIPHER PEON MATHEW WOULD LIKE TO BATTLE:

CIPHER PEON MATHEW Sent out Flaffy and Trapinch!

"Go! Ralts and Kingler!"

0000 00

Ralts (Shadow)(Male) Lv.25 Flaffy (Female) Lv.26

Kingler (Shadow)(Male) Lv.29 Trapinch (Male) Lv.27

Kingler used Bubblebeam! It was Super Effective!

Trapinch Fainted!

Ralts used Confusion!

Flaffy (41%)

Flaffy used Spark!

Ralts (73%)

(73)(41)

(100)

Kingler used Shadow Rush! It's Super Effective!

Kingler took recoil damage! (91%). Flaffy Fainted!

Mathew: The mouse has teeth…

Dustin gained 528 P!

The Peon fled after the battle, leaving the hall seemingly clear. The angry shouts disappeared, they must have gone down the right path, should I have too?

A shrill and extremely loud alarm went off, and red lights danced around the walls. Well somebody tipped them off to me.

I ran down the hall, searching frantically for a hiding place. Two Peon's appeared at the end of the new hallway, Then two more…then one of the larger Commanders. Well shit…

I turned around to see another horde running past my section of the hall.

There was too many of them, they walked towards me with all the time in the world down the short hallway, knowing I was trapped. Their white forms silhouetted against the grey blank wall at the end.

I saw sneers and malicious grins, then they stopped, and moved back a half a step. I couldn't see their eyes but I'm sure they would have been wide. What the Hell? Before I could turn I heard a familiar voice, "Hyper Beam."

I had the sense to hit the deck, covering my head like a soldier in a foxhole, and staring a head through the slit in my arms.

I felt the energized heat and saw the five running cartoonishly down the hall, desperately trying to outrun the deadly blast of red light. None of them succeeded. They were thrown in different directions, and lay there, still and unconscious. The wall behind them was now rubble.

I stood for the second time in an hour and spun on my heels to see… A Freaking Dragonite ready to fight, and behind him, Michael, Giving a small wave, like he hadn't just done that.

"Couldn't wait for me?" He smiled brightly sending the Dragonite back into it's ball, and walking closer to me.

"Sorry, there were these Team Aqua guys…"

"I know, I took care of 'em already. I'm kind of glad you couldn't wait, I rarely get to make entrances like that."

"A little flashy for my taste, but hey I guess it works." He walked over to an unconscious guard, picking up their hand then letting it hit the floor.

"I think those guys are going to have nightmares for a while about this one…" He looked up, "Hey look, a new entrance!" Like he just noticed that he broke down a wall.

"Yeah, I kinda noticed your little redecorating tip. Next you will be on the ONBS giving advice on picking out curtains."

He punched me lightly on the arm, "Yeah yeah, Let's keep going, that alarm and the gaping hole in the wall will keep attracting attention."

"So you admit that it's gaping?"

"Can we move on? Yes I blew up a wall, can we stop talking about it?"

* * *

><p>"Why, of all the days that we could possibly be discovered and attacked, did it have to happen today, when we are so close!" A man, Collax, muttered to himself as he watched a wall of security screens.<p>

"My lord Collax!" A man in a scientist coat, who so happened to be the man Dustin saw sending off the Team Aqua Grunts and is also Collax's Personal Assistant said running in, "We have intruders in…"

"I know! Just look." he gestured to the screens again. They showed Dustin and Michael gesturing towards each other in joking anger and walking through the hole that had not been part of the architectural plans.

"Don't worry boss, we will handle…"

"Wek, do you know who that redhead is?"

Wek shook his head.

"That is Michael, you idiot! That's the brat who toppled Cipher last time! Now he is moseying his way through my halls with his little friend to stop our plans!"

"That's bad…"

"I want them captured and kept away from the experiments by any means possible!"

"Yes sir!" Wek ran off, just as the phone next to Collax rang. His heart stopped, only one person had that number.

"Hello?" He asked, trying to keep the shakiness out of his voice. He listened to the boss intently, "How did you know?…Why should I keep that little twerp unharmed! He is fraternizing with Michael and those…your right I shouldn't question you…Yes Sir…Understood Sir…Don't worry sir, they are just mice in my maze, it's under control!"

A Voice hissed loud enough to be heard past the phone's listener, "Not a hair on his head Collax!" Then the line went dead.

Collax took a deep breath and then grabbed the mike connected to the ones in his peon's helmets. "Ok everyone! New orders…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Orre Fans!<strong>

**So yeah, a bit shorter then other chapters but I decided to cut it off for two reasons. One, I will be very busy with a Kingdom Hearts Collaboration Story with my good friend Enigma InuChild XIII (Shout out to one of the few people actually reading this) and I don't know when I will update next, (P.s. if you like KH I highly recommend it, mythology, siblings, crazy struggles of darkness and light, and a great batch of humor. All that and more, coming soon!) **

**Two, I wanted this chapter to be more about Team Aqua, being 'A Fish in a Net…'. The next is more about Cipher, '…Mice in a Maze'. **

**So why would the apparent Leader not want Dustin harmed? All in good time!**

**I hope you like where things are going and please (Please!) leave a review.**

**Thanks friends, see you next update!**

**-A Foolish Fool**


End file.
